The Next Chapter
by Kaku3428
Summary: Two new half Saiyans are born into this crazy unnatural world fighting one enemy after the other. With temperaments running thin, will these two Saiyans grow up to be the fighters they were trained to be? Or die trying? Rated M for language and future scenes.


**Dragon Ball Z**

 **The next Chapter**

My life has been nothing but an endless spiral of one disaster after the other. I feel like I can never really catch a break. However, this is the life I was born into, so I'm sure as hell gonna wreak havoc for as long as I live.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The beginning**

A string of curses rung throughout the halls of Capsule Corporation.

"I swear to Kami Vegeta I'm going to kick your ass! I'll freakin kill you for doing this to me! If I wasn't held down I'd beat the shit out of you!" A jumble mess of words were spewing out of the 9 months pregnant Bulma as she went into labor.

Chichi, trying to calm the raging blue hair female down ushered Vegeta from the room hoping that would calm the other down. "Bulma you need to calm down, stress can hurt the baby." Chichi warned.

"Says the one who gave birth 18 days ago, you were like a hurricane compare me." Bulma said laughing trying to think of anything but, the pain in her lower body.

"It's funny how our babies are going to be born so close together!" Chichi cheered

"I know! Joint parties, birthdays, and future gatherings! I need to start the preparations now! We can have a huge party for the babies soon." Planned Bulma.

"First, you need to have a healthy birth, then you can start planning. I'm surprised you didn't want to know the gender until after it's born. Why is that?"

"As dumb as it sounds, I'm worried about Vegeta. All this Saiyan bull shit and wanting a male… I am worried what could happen if she happens to be the little girl I always dreamed of having."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure Vegeta will love the baby no matter the gender."

"I hope so.."

 **Meanwhile outside the room…**

The Blue dress Saiyan paced around the waiting room grumbling to no one in particle. "Damn that Earth born woman, Bossing me, the PRINCE OF ALL SA-"

"Hey Vegeta! You excited for the birth of your second child?" Goku IT-ed into the room startling the Saiyan Prince.

"GOD DAMN-IT! How many times have I told you not to do that you Baka." replied the prince with his head held high.

"Awww come on Getta, I'm just having little fun, plus I'm excited to see Karo's new sparing partner!" An arm was thrown loosely over the prince's shoulder.

"Don't worry I'm sure your son or daughter will be just as strong as Karo with you training her or him!"

"Oh please, my SON will kick your son's ass.

Goku dully noted the word son was stressed in Vegeta's sentence but, deciding it was best not to push the prince and brushed it off.

"Do you think your child will have your color hair or Bulmas hair?"

Vegeta scoffed "Of course my son will have my color hair, he will be a spitting image of me, just like I was to my father, this one will turn out to be the perfect Saiyan, I just know it."

Goku winced, acknowledging the hidden message about Trunks. Who at the time is only 4, but had taken strong features including hair color to his mother. From the small spikes of Ki Goku was feeling it was within his best bet that Goten and him were off sparing somewhere.

"Well, I just hope the baby is healthy and happy." The taller Saiyan said with a laugh

"It's going to be a boy.." Vegeta whispered under his breath. Sounding more as a plea then a reassurance.

A scream echoed off the walls soon followed by the sound of a baby's cry.

"Oooo Geta! The baby is here! Arn't you excited?!"

'Ecstatic"

The taller Saiyan unable to contain himself, threw himself passed the door to where the females were. Bulma holding a small bundle close to her chest had tears in her eyes. Goku unable to understand the emotions coming from the her, walked closer and looked closely at the bundle.

Vegeta came walking into the room, arms crossed and nose in the air. "So woman, what does our new son look like?"

"Chichi walking back into the room the men going unnoticed in the room she spoke up.

"Congratulations on the new baby Gir-"

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

Chichi jumped dropping the extra blankets as Goku knocked Vegeta out with one clean hit, smiled and put his hand behind his neck scratching his hair. "Haha Hia Chichi, Sorry for the scare Vegeta gave you, we'll be going now."

"Crap, I'm sorry Bulma, I didn't know they were in here.."

"Its okay Chi, he had to find out sooner or later." Bulma reassured her friend with a pat of the shoulder.

"So, what are you going to name her?"

"Umm, whenever I talked about names with Vegeta, it was always male names like Vegeta, or Vegeta jr.. So I haven't really thought about it.

Well, given the fact that she has Blue hair like you, she's defiantly a work of art. How about Kaku?" The black hair mom offered.

"Kaku? I like it. I can't thank you enough Chichi for being here with me.

"Anytime, Im just excited to see what the future holds for our 2 little Half-Saiyans."

* * *

"SCREW YOU"

"Chill"

"I'M GONNA KICK YOU ASS"

"Kaku calm down"

"I'LL DESTROY YOU."

"Dude-"

"YOU"LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID"

A fist come out of nowhere as Kaku threw herself into the battle in hopes to get revenge for her eaten pizza.

Karo, barely taking this fight seriously, blocked Kaku's fists with ease.

With a yawn, the male Saiyan placed a hand behind his back and blocked his attacker with only one hand.

"Kaku, you need to stop your childish outbursts." He tried to reason with the outraged female.

Dodging a kick to the face Karo jumped back a few feet as the hits just kept coming.

"Kaku I'll literally go buy you a new pizza now."

The fist slowed to a stop as Kaku, touching down and look skeptically at Karo "…with Pineapples?"

"With extra pineapples." Karo confirmed with a nob.

Turing her nose to the air "This better be a damn good pizza. I was so close to kicking your ass, you're lucky you came up with a half-ass excuse to go buy me more pizza."

"Mhm sure thing Kaku, if we hurry, we can still make it to the bakery in time."

"The hell we waiting around here for then?! Lets freakin go loser."

The two 12 year old Saiayns took to the sky as the headed to the nearest pizza place so Karo could fulfill his promise to you younger Saiyan.

* * *

During the travel time, the two young Saiyans flew side by side bickering around some new video game, and who would kick who's ass as a serge of power blasted then out of the sky.

Kaku lading gracefully on her hands and feet, stayed low to the ground as she scanned the area for potential danger.

Karo on the other hand landed on a lamp post bending it to the sidewalk.

"Karo... What was that." Kaku asked not leaving her position of defense.

"Heck if I know." Karl said brushing some dirt and rocks from his outfit and stretching his back. "The only thing I know one second were flying fine, the next we're both knocked out of the air for you to land like a cat and for me to almost be impaled like that one snowman."

"Did you just? You know what never-mind. Anyways let's go get that pizza."

"No, we need to go find out what that was."

"But my Pizza!"

"Screw your pizza well get it later"

"But I want my pizza Nowwwww."

"KAKU WE"LL GET IT LATER NOT GET YOUR ASS UP AND LETS GO!"

"Ghee, No need to get your GI on a wad, I'm going I'm going.."

Once again, the two young Saiyans took to the sky heading off to go find the source of the strong blast.

"Do you feel that also?" Kaku questioned as the neared the city that was currently in runes.

"Yeah, that can only mean one thing, the worlds in deep trouble."


End file.
